The Ride of Sybil Ludington
by Zoe7
Summary: JD. Donna's first week back to work is more than she expected.
1. Prologue

"The Ride of Sybil Ludington"  
  
_A fan fiction in five parts_  
  
Summary: J/D. Donna's first week back to work is much different than she imagined. (basically it's all squishy Donna love. I can't help it; I love that plucky heroine.)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters; they belong to Aaron Sorkin, Warner Bros, et. al. I just like to borrow them sometimes. They are my literary Barbie dolls. Which reminds me: This fic is rated PG-13, I suppose, for language and sexuality.  
  
Feedback: always appreciated.   
  
Spoilers: Through Season 5 Finale. I've thrown references from all throughout the 5 seasons in here.  
  
Timeline: This story takes place well into Season Six; Donna's out of the hospital and almost done with recovery; the situation in Gaza is but a recent memory.   
  
Prologue:  
  
Two men sat across from each other in a secluded booth at the _Hawk and Dove_ bar. Two old friends, now powerful men, thrust apart by duty and circumstance. It would take an explosion in Gaza City and a few months' worth of needed phone calls to get Josh Lyman and Sam Seaborn back together again, face to face, breathing the same air in the same timezone.   
  
For Sam, though, it was the last phonecall between them that truly got him on that plane to D.C. Josh never had a good poker face, and this time around it was so bad Sam could practically hear it through the phone: Josh was ensorcelled again.  
  
They'd spent the entire drive from Dulles Airport to Georgetown in endless conversation, the story of one giving way to the tale of another, a round-robin marathon of catching up. But now, after sitting at their tiny table for hours, their talking finally rested to a lull.   
  
It was time for Sam to go in for the kill.  
  
"So, Josh, are you going to tell me about it, or do I have to go another twenty rounds of 'did you hear who Senator Cahill married'?"  
  
"Tell you about what?"  
  
"You and Donna."  
  
"What about me and Donna?"  
  
"Oh, come on. Not to quote a Dusty Springfield song here, but 'the look of love is in your eyes."  
  
"Ok, you're cut off."  
  
"Josh, I know you. You've been distracted all night. Remember, guys like you.."  
  
"You're one of them?" Josh smirks.  
  
"Yeah."   
  
Josh stubbornly shakes his head. "It's nothing. There's nothing."  
  
"Josh, you called me at 3am last week to talk about some pork barrel bill on car emissions."  
  
"Hey, now, that was a serious issue that required immediate.. It was 3am?"  
  
"Pacific time, yeah."  
  
"Oh. Then I'm really sorry about that. I was just a little bit.."  
  
"Distracted? Yeah, I got that. And I'm betting this bar tab that it has to do with Donna."  
  
Josh narrows his eyes. "How did you figure.."  
  
"Gaza." Sam answers quickly. He looks at his friend. "The proverbial straw that broke the camel's back."  
  
"Ok, not so much with you and the phrasing." Josh was smirking again, but he could see that he was cornered. Sam wasn't going to back down.   
  
Josh takes a swig of beer and begins studiously tugging at the bottle's damp wrapper.   
  
"The truth is, I don't know what's going on with me. She's different. Or, I'm different. It's.. different. Ever since that day, the day of the.. You know. I mean, there was an entire hour of that day when I thought she was dead. I thought I'd lost her, and I was all by myself, and that was it. And then, in the hospital, with the surgery, I thought I'd lost her all over again. I mean, how many times could that happen? How many times do I need the shit scared out of me? It was surreal. You know," Josh brakes his ramble for a moment to smile to himself, "I remember this one time, in the hospital waiting room, when I was totally unable to help her, and I had this thought where I wanted to hold her. I just wanted her in my arms. And then I remembered thinking, 'Whoa, Josh. The hell kind of thought was that?' "   
  
Josh takes another swig of beer as Sam nodded at him from across the table.   
  
Josh takes a deep breath and begins again. "The last time I called you, I was.. Okay, let me back up. Everyone at the office was busy trying to get candidates sorted out to replace Korb and DeSantos. And Donna, you know, is still on leave, recovering, but she kept calling me because she wanted to help, she wanted to be involved. So I brought some stuff over to her place after work for us to go through. Vetting files, stuff like that. And I'm sitting on the couch with her, and I'm reading something, and then I look over, and," Josh chuckles, "she's asleep. She'd fallen asleep right in the middle of a Congressional binder."  
  
Sam grins upon hearing this.  
  
"So," Josh continues, "I say to myself, I say, 'I'll just tuck her in and let myself out," right? No problem. And I carry her upstairs and I put her in bed, and as I turn to leave, she reaches an arm out and asks me to stay there with her." Josh pauses, concentrating on his beer bottle. "And I don't know if this is the painkillers talking or what. But, the truth is, I wanted to stay. And that scared me. So I crawled into bed with her and I held her. I spent the entire night watching her sleep, and I was terrified. I mean, I don't know what I'm doing, I don't know what I'm going to do."  
  
Sam raises his brow. "What happened in the morning?"  
  
"I got called in to work. She was still asleep, so I just left her there. I don't even know if she realizes I was with her that night."  
  
"And that's the day you called me," Sam muses.  
  
Josh nods. "Yeah. I called you in the car when I left Donna's."  
  
Sam gives him a small laugh. "I could tell something was up."  
  
Josh grins. "I needed to talk without having to say anything."  
  
"You said plenty," Sam replies. "For you, anyway."  
  
"So what am I going to do? I have no game on this. Not that I ever had game, really, but, there is no strategy for me. This isn't just some woman I met from some thing somewhere. It's _Donna_."  
  
The harsh tingy tones of Josh's cellphone makes both men jump a little. Josh reaches into his pocket and raises his eyebrows as he reads the caller ID screen. "It's Donna," he squeaks.  
  
"How does she do that?" Sam ponders as Josh hits the talk button and puts the phone to his ear.  
  
"Hey," Josh says, half-blushing.  
  
Sam bursts into laughter, and Josh shoots him a look of death. "Yeah, that was Sam. We're at the Hawk and Dove just catching up. What, right now? Donna, it's almost eleven. Aren't you tired? Yeah, okay. Hold on," Josh puts the phone to his chest and looks at Sam again. "She wants us to come over. She wants to see you."  
  
"Is she sure she's up for that?"  
  
Josh shrugs. "She says she's been sleeping all day."  
  
Sam nods. "Well, in that case.. Sure, why not? This should be fun to watch."  
  
Josh gives him another evil glare. "You're a sadistic bastard," he says before placing his ear back to the phone. "Donna? We'll be over in about a half hour."

* * *

The President pours two drinks in the residential bedroom and then pauses, thinking about what his wife just proposed.  
  
"Do you think she's ready for it?" he calls to Abby Bartlet, who was walking towards him from the bathroom as she wrapped a bathrobe around herself.   
  
"Well, Max wasn't ready because he was under-qualified. Amy wasn't ready because she was overqualified. Considering the position is currently occupied by Casper the Friendly Ghost, I figure there's nowhere to go but up." She took one of the drinks from her husband.  
  
"Good point." The president settles down next to his wife one of the couches. "But what about Josh?"   
  
Abby blinks. "What about him? Josh can take care of himself," Abby pauses, adding under her breath, "Maybe now he'll take his head out of his ass. Jackass."   
  
"What was that?" The President looks over at her.   
  
"Nothing," Abby bats her eyes. Her tone suddenly becomes softer, more sincere. "Donna is right for this, Jed. I can feel it."

* * *

After only a few quick taps on the door, Donna pulls open the latch to see two friendly faces staring back at her. She grins at them, flirtatiously pulling her chin down. "Hello, boys," she coos.  
  
Josh's stomach jumps, ever so slightly. Sam realizes with increased enjoyment that Donna is wearing the infamous too-big pajamas that CJ had gotten for Josh years earlier. Sam would learn later that lending them to Donna was Josh's idea; they were his "lucky get-well-soon Pjs." Naturally, Donna wears them constantly.  
  
She pulls her door open further and shepherds the two men into her living room, making sure to envelop Sam in a huge hug before he can enter too far into her domicile. "I've missed you," she says into his shirt.  
  
Sam sighs as they pull apart. "It's so good to see you. You look so great."  
  
"Doesn't she?" Josh grins proudly as he closes the door behind them. 


	2. Thursday

Part I: Thursday  
  
Jack could tell by the way Josh was schlepping around his office, half asleep, that this was going to be another one of those mornings. But as he heads over to the coffee pot to pour his temporary boss yet another cup of coffee, Jack remembers that it was his voodoo doll that got him into this mess in the first place. Who would have thought that stupid felt piece of crap (it didn't even look like Donna.. Jack had used cheap yellow yarn for hair) would yield enough power to put Josh Lyman's assistant in the hospital, and leave the Deputy Chief of Staff's office without its trusty blonde backbone?

Jack later came to find out that Donna didn't even realize she'd bumped Jack from the CODEL trip to Gaza. Jack wished death upon her, and it almost happened. It happened to everyone else in that SUV, though. How could such a crappy voodoo doll do so much damage? Jack was so wracked with guilt he applied for a transfer to Josh as soon as he could. Josh didn't argue; Jack was an able assistant, and Jack was beginning to see that working for Lemon Lyman wasn't such a horrific undertaking after all.   
  
Jack flits into Josh's office and places a full cup of coffee in front of him, as Josh immediately grabs it and takes a large gulp. "This coffee sucks," he blurts out after a swallow.  
  
Jack rolls his eyes. "My, aren't we grumpy today. Get up on the wrong side of Donna's couch?"  
  
Josh shoots him a look of death, but Jack is impervious. "Relax, it's just a joke. Jeez. Here, this should cheer you up: I got the thing about the money stuff," he says as he pulls a piece of paper seemingly out of thin air.  
  
Josh tilts his head down and looks up at him in disdain. "You sure you're a Communications major?"   
  
"Uh huh," Jack grins. "With a minor in Musical Theatre."  
  
"Just give me the damn thing," Josh says.   
  
Jack hands it over, saying, "It's that internal memo you wanted. From the Treasury Secretary."  
  
Josh grabs the sheet of paper and reads. " 'Congress mistakenly seems to think that the Treasury Department is akin to the Franklin Mint.' Hmmm."  
  
Jack raises his eyebrows. "Is there going to be a rumble?"  
  
"I smell a real back alley brawl coming on. But Leo and I will smooth it out, because, that's what we do."  
  
The phone begins to ring, but Josh continues, "We are the referees of politics. We blow our whistles, we get in there and pull everyone off of each other, and we set it up for another round."  
  
"Sounds kinky," Jack says.  
  
The phone rings a third time.  
  
"Are you going to get that or what?" Josh sighs, nodding at the phone.  
  
"Josh Lyman," Jack says curtly into the phone. After a moment, he hands the receiver to Josh. "It's Donna," Jack says as Josh puts the phone to his ear.  
  
"I'm coming in," says the voice on the other end.  
  
Josh smiles. "No you're not."  
  
Jack raises his eyebrows at him as he makes his way out of Josh's office.  
  
"I should come in." As she holds the phone to her ear, Donna surveys her apartment for things to clean. She begins to wonder why she even bothered getting dressed today. "Is there anything you need me to organize? How's the filing?" Donna twirls the phone cord anxiously between her narrow fingers.  
  
"It's fine," Josh says through the receiver.  
  
Donna isn't convinced. "What about the faxes? Did you check the faxes?"  
  
Josh cradles his phone between his shoulder and cheek as he thumbs through a file. "It's under control."  
  
Donna sighs. After a short moment, she can't help herself. "So what are you working on?"  
  
"A bunch of Republicans are trying to push legislation through to put Reagan on the 10 dollar bill. The man's not even cold yet. And the Treasury Department is already pissed off. But Leo and I are looking into a compromise.. Something to do with Monopoly Money and arcade tokens."   
  
Donna can practically hear Josh smirking. "Okay, well, can you just email me some notes on that and then I can give a you a snaky rebuttal?" she deadpans. "Because, Josh, I'm dying here. Let me come in."  
  
"The doctor said Monday."   
  
"Josh.."  
  
"Monday. It can't be that bad."  
  
Donna begins to pace in her livingroom. "No, it wasn't that bad, and then Lucas left Sami for Manda on Days of Our Lives and I've been in a downward spiral ever since."  
  
Josh raises his eyebrows. "Donna.."  
  
Donna looks up to notice a fresh headline on CNN working its way across her television screen. She frowns. "The Postmaster General resigned?"  
  
"Yeah."   
  
"Why?"  
  
"Not sure yet, but I think it could be because we made him put a Puerto Rican on a stamp a while back."  
  
"Hey!" Jack shouts from Donna's desk, annoyed.  
  
"Quit eavesdropping, Deep Throat," Josh shouts back.  
  
Before Donna can even laugh at what she's heard, there's a quick knock at her door. She doesn't usually have visitors call in the middle of the day, and she decides on a hunch that it's important. "Hey," she says to Josh, "There's someone at my door. I'll call you later."  
  
After a quick goodbye from Josh, she presses the OFF button on her phone, takes a deep breath, and pulls open her front door. Standing there in the dim hallway light is the First Lady of the United States. Behind her, a secret service agent faces away from them and touches his ear.   
  
Donna cannot hide her shock. "Dr. Bartlet! What are you.. I mean, it's so nice of you to.."  
  
Abby gives her a gentle smile. "Donna, it's so good to see you. May I come in?"  
  
Donna laughs at her own fumbling hospitality. "Please," she says as she shows Abby Bartlet to her overstuffed couch. "Can I get you anything?"  
  
Abby waves her off. "No, no. Come sit with me. How are you doing? How's the leg?"  
  
Donna eases into the couch next to her, and smiles politely. "Much better, thanks. I'm planning on going back to work next week."  
  
"That's wonderful. You don't mind that I came and visited you, do you?"  
  
"Oh, no, not at all," Donna begins. "I'm honored. I'm just glad I decided to get dressed today." Donna winces at what just came out of her mouth.  
  
Abby's eyes twinkle. "Donna," she says, placing a hand on hers, "Refresh my memory. Years ago, when Stackhouse filibustered the Senate, you were the one who figured out he had an autistic grandson, right?"  
  
Donna shrugs. "Yeah. But I'm sure someone would have gotten it sooner or later.."  
  
Abby interrupts her. "And you knew the minutiae of Senate rules that allowed Stackhouse to shut his trap for 5 minutes."  
  
"Yes," Donna says meekly.  
  
"You also organized a senior assistant uprising to instigate new OSHA policies."  
  
Donna winces again. "Well.. .yes."  
  
"And you were deep in the budget negotiations with Angela Blake not too long ago, weren't you?"  
  
"Yes, but that didn't go so well."  
  
Abby nods. "The shutdown. But thanks to you, the social security checks for millions of Americans still went out."  
  
Donna begins to look more confused. "Yes?"  
  
"And you even called me out on my attitude problem about Jed. On my birthday, no less."   
  
Abby looks off into space for a moment, recalling that day.  
  
Donna winces a third time. "Oh god. Yeah, yeah I did. Mrs. Bartlet, I don't understand. What are you getting at?"  
  
Mrs. Bartlet shrugs. "Nothing. Just making conversation. And perhaps a teeny.. Tiny.. Job interview. Of sorts."  
  
"A job interview?" Donna frowns. "But I already have a job. Or, I did.."  
  
Mrs. Bartlet pats her hand to calm her. "Donna," she says.  
  
Donna gives Mrs. Bartlet a look of concern. "Am I being replaced? Have I been replaced? Because Josh didn't say anything.."  
  
"Donna, I'd like you to be my new Chief of Staff." Abby blurts out.  
  
Donna hesitates. "Me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You want me to be your Leo?"  
  
Abby smiles at her. "In a manner of speaking, yes."  
  
Donna blinks. "But I'm not qualified."  
  
"Donna, I don't know if you heard that conversation we just had, but it sounds like you're very qualified. Look, I'm not kidding myself, the Office of the First Lady is more about PR than legislation. For previous First Ladies, this was a creampuff position. But that's not the case in this administration. And it's not what I'll expect when I hire you."  
  
"Yes m'am."  
  
"I'm hiring you because I think you'd be wonderful at it. And, frankly, I'd like to work together. I think we could make an excellent team. What do you say?"  
  
"I can't believe it, I mean, I don't know what to say.." Donna stammers. But then, she straightens her back a bit and continues, "I mean, yes. Yes, yes thank you. I'm honored."  
  
"Good." Mrs. Bartlet stands, smoothing out her skirt. "I'll have Janice messenger some things over to you later on today, to help get you prepared. And then, god willing, we'll start first thing next week."  
  
"Okay. I mean, yes m'am. Thank you, m'am."  
  
Dr. Bartlet makes her way towards the door, but before she leaves, she turns to her new Chief of Staff and puts a hand on her shoulder. "Relax, Donna," she winks. "If you can handle Josh Lyman for 6 years, this will be no sweat."  
  
As Mrs. Bartlet exits, Donna stands, frozen, in the entryway. She looks out in the hallway after the First Lady as a pounding thought begins to throb in her head: Josh.   
  
"Shit, what about Josh? This happened so fast! What am I going to tell Josh?"

* * *

Josh finds Sam easily in the crowded main dining room of The Monocle Restaurant, and as he sits down at their table, he eagerly leans in towards his friend and begins to whisper in a clandestine manner. "So, do you think she's onto me? Do you think she knows?"  
  
Sam is utterly confused. "Who?"  
  
Josh gives him a chiding look. "Donna!"  
  
"Um.. No?" Sam says mockingly as he picks up his menu.   
  
Josh doesn't move. "You said it like a question. What is that? What does that mean?"  
  
Sam glances over his menu. "Josh."  
  
"I mean, is my poker face that bad, or.."  
  
"Josh," Sam says again, putting down his menu. "I didn't ask you to meet me for lunch to talk about Donna."  
  
Josh looks almost hurt. "You didn't?"  
  
"No. It's actually work related."  
  
"What's up?" Josh leans back in his chair as he switches gears effortlessly.  
  
"We have a problem," Sam begins dramatically.  
  
"Small problem or big problem?"  
  
"I don't know yet. You're aware that there are protestors on Pennsylvania Avenue right now."   
  
Josh nods. "Yeah. A bunch of college kids skipping school in the name of saving trees."  
  
"Actually, they're Students for Environmental Action."   
  
"And the president doesn't have an issue with them," Josh interjects. "I don't really know why they're out there, except that it's the White House and they're guaranteed some publicity. What's this?" he says as Sam passes a few pages to him.  
  
"A speech the president gave at a Labor Conference in Chicago."  
  
"I don't cross picket lines. I never have, and I never will." Josh reads. "Okay."  
  
Sam continues. "Thursday, the president is going.."  
  
"..to the opening of the exhibit on The American Presidency at the Smithsonian." Josh says, his gears turning.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And if the picket line is still there.. And there's the problem." Josh looks up, understanding.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"There's actual picketing? Like, with sticks and signs and stuff?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Doesn't that waste paper? I mean, isn't that kind of defeating the whole point?"  
  
"Josh," Sam interjects.  
  
Josh pauses for a moment, thinking. "Do you really think that's why they're out there?"   
  
he begins. "To make good on some speech from.. Wait, what is this from? I don't remember this. When did the President give this speech?"  
  
Sam looks away. "1996."  
  
"8 years ago? You're sweating about some loaded quote from 8 years ago? If that speech was a zygote, it'd be in 2nd grade by now!"  
  
"I think there's going to be a question from the press about it."  
  
"Sam, There's not going to be anything about it.."  
  
"Oh yeah?" Sam raises his eyebrows. "It's a very distinct possibility that the next time the President gives a briefing, the entire Press gaggle will start taunting 'Liar Liar Pants on Fire'"  
  
Josh is shaking his head. "It's not news. The press won't bite. That quote is like 85 years old in dog years."  
  
Sam picks up his menu again. "If you say so."  
  
Josh again hesitates for a moment, looking at his friend. "Why didn't you come into the office for this?"  
  
Sam shrugs. "In case it wasn't anything. Besides, I don't want to be a distraction."  
  
"Sam," Josh smiles. "You're not a distraction."   
  
"Yeah, okay. So how is Donna?"  
  
Josh cocks his head a bit. "Good. She's a little stir-crazy. I'm going to try to go over there later."   
  
"Before or after the President goes back on his word and betrays the trust of protestors everywhere?"  
  
Josh gives Sam a look of exhaustion.

* * *

A few hours later, Donna is sitting Indian-style on her living room carpet, surrounded by stacks of papers, binders, and folders. She's listening to her phone intently as it rests between her cheek and shoulder. Her arms, meanwhile, make busy work of the papers in front of her. The sound of the intercom buzzer gets her to her feet, though, and while still on the phone, she walks over to her intercom and presses a button. "Hold on a sec," she says into her phone before shouting "YEAH?" into the tiny box speaker mounted on the wall.  
  
"It's me," a voice shouts back through the speaker.  
  
"Okay," Donna replies as she hits the button to open the downstairs door.  
  
Josh opens the door to her apartment only moments later, but Donna is already pacing around her apartment, stepping around the papers and files, still on the phone.  
  
"Okay, great," Donna says into the phone. "Yeah. Fax the whole file over. Ok, thanks, Janice." Donna hangs up the phone and smiles at her new guest. "Hi," she says.  
  
"Who's Janice?" Josh says, slightly bemused at the scene in front of him.  
  
"She's an intern."  
  
Josh walks over to her, mindful of the paperwork piles on the floor and also on various tabletops. "You snaked an intern into sending you work from the office?"  
  
"Not exactly," Donna says. "I tried calling you.."  
  
"Yeah," Josh winces. "I'm sorry. Leo pulled me into about 15 meetings this afternoon. But, I brought you something."  
  
"Oh?" Donna's face brightens.  
  
"Yeah." Josh says, pulling a few files out of his messenger bag. "I managed to scrounge up some notes on two federal budget meetings that need to be typed up."   
  
Josh keeps looking around, though, and he can't help but notice the obvious quantity of work Donna seems to be buried in, compared to the four measly files he's handing her.   
  
"What are you working on?"  
  
"Oh, some stuff from the General Accounting Office. They're auditing the Postal Service. Apparently, they've got a lot to say," she says, eyeing her living room.  
  
Josh cocks his head. "How did an intern get her hands on that?"  
  
"Well," Donna begins. "Janice is from the office of the First Lady."  
  
"You're helping Mrs. Bartlet with something?" Josh says as he throws down his bag and sits on her couch.  
  
"Yeah," Donna says, following him to the couch. She sits down next to him and says, "Actually, starting Monday, I'm helping her with a lot of things. She asked me to be her Chief of Staff."  
  
Josh's draw drops. He stares at her, stunned. "And you said yes?"  
  
Donna looks away. "I tried to call you."  
  
Josh shakes his head. "Of course you said yes. That's.. that's great, Donna." He turns to her, taking her hands in his. He looks into her eyes and gives her his best 'I'm Happy For You' face. "This is good. This is a really good thing."  
  
Donna smiles at his posturing. She sweeps her hands around him and pulls him in for a hug. "Don't worry," she whispers into his neck. "Nothing's going to change." 


	3. Monday

Part II: Monday  
  
"You look terrified," an amused Abby Bartlet said to her brand new Chief of Staff.   
  
Donna Moss straightened her back as she stood on the other side of the First Lady's office. "No, m'am. It's just.."  
  
"Just what?" Mrs. Bartlet cuts her off.  
  
Donna notices how Dr. Bartlet is looking at her almost exactly in the same manner that the President looks at Josh on those particular days when Josh is completely bumfuzzled by something. But Josh isn't bumfuzzled often, and Donna didn't intend to be that way, either.  
  
"It's just I'm sure these are some pretty big shoes to fill," she finishes.   
  
The First Lady stands from behind her desk and begins to walk out into the hallways of the West Wing. She gives Donna a look that tells her Dr. Bartlet expects her to follow.   
  
"Nosce te ipsum, Donna!" The First Lady bellows into the corridor.   
  
"I'm sorry, what?" Donna says as she struggles to keep up.   
  
"Know thyself. Starting today, you're no longer a secretary. So you shall think of yourself as a secretary no longer."   
  
"Right."   
  
"Today," Dr. Bartlet continues, "You are my new Chief of Staff. The quintessential "novus homo." Or in your case, "nova femina." Maybe I should stop with the Latin."  
  
"Yes, m'am." Donna smiles. The First Lady stops her walk abruptly, and Donna finally reaches her side. Dr. Bartlet looks at her.   
  
"Tell me your thoughts on the GAO's plan to reform U.S. Postal Service."  
  
"My thoughts?" Donna thinks for a moment. "Um, well.. The Postal Service is the 11th largest enterprise in the nation and accounts for nearly 9% of the country's Gross Domestic Product. Considering that the USPS is facing competition from other private mail carriers, and that first class mail delivery declined over 3 percent last year, I'd say it's in need of some reform."  
  
Dr. Bartlet is impressed. "You've done your homework."  
  
"Well, I saw that you had a meeting with the GAO on your schedule today, so I thought I'd bone up. Josh always likes to have bullet points with him when he goes to meetings."  
  
"I'd like to have you with me when I go to that meeting."  
  
"Me?" Donna wrinkles her brow.  
  
"Sure. Just to sit in, see what's going on.."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"..and, you know, actively participate."  
  
"Um.."  
  
"You think you're up to it?" The First Lady is looking at her in that way again, and Donna can feel her back straighten, again.  
  
"Of course," Donna replies.

* * *

Josh sinks into a chair at the large table in the Roosevelt Room, where CJ and Toby have already gathered. "Is there any coffee in here?" Josh sighs, to no one in particular.  
  
CJ hands him the coffee carafe from her side of the table. "Jack still having issues with the coffee machine?" she smiles at him.  
  
Josh grabs a nearby coffee cup and begins to pour. "That kid has never made a typo in his life, but ask him to make a cup of coffee that not only tastes akin to something made from coffee beans, but also visually appears as though it may in fact be coffee, and he's at a loss. He makes piping hot ecru-colored liquid."  
  
"But again," CJ counters, "Excellent typing skills."  
  
"Only reason I haven't killed him yet." Josh says after a sip.  
  
"Sam's in town?" Toby asks. "I've heard talk that he's back."  
  
"Yeah." Josh replies.  
  
"Have you seen him?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"How does he look?" Toby says, glancing at him.  
  
Josh shrugs. "He looks good. He's going to have dinner with me at Donna's tonight, if you want to come. You too, CJ."  
  
"I've got plans, but thank you. And Toby's spending quality time with Huck and Molly," CJ says.  
  
Toby looks at her. "You keeping tabs on my life now?"  
  
"Hey, you tell me things, I remember." CJ shrugs.  
  
"I'll keep that in mind the next thing I tell you things," Toby deadpans.  
  
At that moment, Leo comes through the double doors of the room, a small stack of papers under his arm. He sits down at the head of the table and puts on his glasses.  
  
"Ok people. Not much today, so I'll keep it quick. As you all know, the President will be attending the opening of the new exhibit on the American Presidency at the Smithsonian next week. And considering that means more eyes than usual will be focused on the grandeur and power of the current Office of the President, let's try and keep the screw ups to a minimum this week, okay?"  
  
Leo surveys the group sitting in front of them, and they all nod at him. Satisfied, Leo begins to pass out packets of paper. "Here's the Fiscal Year 2005 budget amendments for the Departments of Agriculture, Health and Human Services, Housing and Urban Development, Justice, and Labor. Toby, make it look like we didn't get our asses handed to us by Congress. CJ, tell the press we didn't get our asses handed to us by Congress. Ok?"  
  
The group nods at him in unison.  
  
Leo takes off his glasses. "One more thing. I've got an issue that needs to be taken up with the First Lady's office."  
  
Josh responds immediately. "I'll take it. I mean, if no one else wants to, I'll take it."  
  
Leo, CJ, and Toby look at him.  
  
"By all means," Toby says.  
  
Leo stands and addresses Josh. "Dr. Bartlet has missed a couple public appearances because of the volunteering at the clinic. You know, the side job that no one's supposed to know about."  
  
Josh nods. "You want her to be a little more discreet?"  
  
"I want her to quit the clinic," Leo says resolutely.  
  
"Yeah," is all Josh can say.  
  
Leo stands. "Alright, that's it for now, people. Make me proud. Oh, and don't forget: the state dinner for the King of Spain is on Friday. I expect you all to be there."

* * *

At the spacious reception area in front of the First Lady and First Lady's Chief of Staff's offices, a young woman with short black hair was busily answering the phone, when Josh Lyman walked in.  
  
"Donna Moss, can you hold? Thanks. Donna Moss. No, she's out of the office. Oh yes, Senator. Certainly, Senator. I'll tell her you called yourself. Thank you, goodbye. Donna Moss. Hey, Sandy. Yeah, can you move the meeting back to 4? Yeah. Perfect. Thanks." Hanging up the phone, the young woman was finally able to look up and see Josh standing at her desk.  
  
"Can I help you?" she asks.   
  
"Yeah, I was just stopping by to see her," Josh says, motioning with his head towards the Chief of Staff's office.  
  
"She's still on Capitol Hill with the First Lady."   
  
"What's she doing on the Hill?"  
  
"Meeting with a Senate Committee. GAO Reforms."   
  
Josh raises his eyebrows. "She's butting heads with the GAO? On her first day?"   
  
The receptionist nods.   
  
"Wow, okay. I'll just come back later."   
  
"Do you have an appointment?"   
  
"What?" Josh blinks.   
  
"She's booked all day, so you won't be able to see her without an appointment."  
  
Josh becomes incredulous. "Do you know who I am?" he guffaws.   
  
"No," the receptionist replies.   
  
"I'm the Deputy Chief of Staff to the President."   
  
The young woman stands and says, "I'm Donna Moss's senior assistant, Carnie Anderson." She offers an outstretched hand. "Nice to meet you," she smiles sweetly.   
  
Josh looks at her for a moment, then decides to play along. He shakes her hand and smiles back. "New, huh?"  
  
"Uh huh."   
  
"Ok. Fine," Josh sighs. "Make me an appointment."   
  
Carnie types into her computer a moment. "I can fit you in at 10:15 next Thursday."   
  
"Next Thursday?!?!?" Josh shouts.   
  
Carnie is unfazed. "Yup," she replies calmly.   
  
Josh runs his hands through his hair. "Ok, forget it. Just tell her Josh stopped by, okay?"   
  
"Wait, you're Josh Lyman?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"Ohh. Donna said you could go in anytime."   
  
"Thanks," is all Josh can say.   
  
Carnie pipes up. "But not now, 'cause she's on the Hill."  
  
Josh cocks his head and gives her a homicidal smile. "Right," he says to her before finally leaving, defeated.

* * *

A few hours later, Josh walks through his bullpen, fresh from an adjourned legislation meeting. Jack notices him pass by, but decides not to alert him to who is waiting for him in his office. Josh is in one of his moods, and besides, Jack figures that Josh probably won't mind who he'll find in there.  
  
Josh opens his office door to see Donna sitting on the front edge of his desk with her legs crossed, coquettishly flashing a bit of leg. Josh, caught off guard, pauses for a moment in the doorway as his eyes wander over her body.  
  
Donna's smile is wide as Josh snaps back into attention and enters his office; and as he does, he realizes how much he missed seeing her around his office.  
  
"I heard you needed to see me." Donna says to him.   
  
Josh finds himself uncontrollably attracted to her confidence, but he tries to downplay it a bit. "I just wanted to see how your first day was going," he replies.   
  
"It's going good. It turns out, the Postmaster General didn't resign over our Puerto Rican stamp." She stands up to face him. "Anything else?"   
  
Josh walks behind his desk and sits. "Nothing," he says, avoiding her eyes.   
  
Donna reads his face. "There's something else."   
  
Josh takes a deep breath. "Leo wants the First Lady to quit volunteering at the free clinic."   
  
Donna is quick to answer. "Not gonna happen."   
  
"Donna--"   
  
"It's not gonna happen, Josh. Working at the clinic means a lot to her."   
  
"She's missed three public appearances this week alone," Josh responds, his tone a bit harsher.   
  
Donna doesn't back down. "Yeah, with the "Older than dirt, richer than God" clubs. Don't tell me Leo's upset about that."   
  
"It's sending a signal that the First Lady--"   
  
"--is using her medical skills to actually help people on a daily basis in a free clinic," Donna cuts in. "You think she'd be making a bigger difference in the day-to-day lives of regular Americans by going to the Dupont Hilton and giving some stump speech about healthcare and posing for pictures with the D.C. elite? I think it sends exactly the right signal."  
  
"It reflects on the President. We can't have the First Lady pissing off senators wives."   
  
Donna pauses for a moment. "I'll recommend that she cut back on her hours, but she's not going to quit. Take it or leave it."   
  
Josh looks at her. "Yeah, okay," he says. He leans back in his chair, not taking his eyes off of her. "So you hired an assistant?"  
  
"Actually, that was Dr. Bartlet's idea."   
  
"Of course it was," Josh nods.   
  
Donna grins. "Carnie's great, isn't she?"   
  
Josh wrinkles his brow. "She's Fort Knox! I'd have an easier time getting in to see the Pope."   
  
"It'll calm down after the first week."   
  
"Seriously, it's like that time I went to a Stones concert without a backstage pass.   
  
Anyway, what are you doing tonight? We should celebrate. I'm the deputy Chief of Staff to the President, and you're the Chief of Staff to the deputy President. We can trade anecdotes."  
  
"Josh--" Donna tries to interrupt.   
  
"Well, you probably don't have many anecdotes yet, but you can make them up. It'll be fun."   
  
Donna sighs. "I can't. The first lady invited me to have a drink with her and the President up in the residence after work."   
  
"Oh." Josh tries not to look disappointed.   
  
"But I'm sure you can come," she says to him. "You should come. I'd like it if you came."   
  
"Really?" Josh looks at her sweetly. "Wait, is Bouncer Carnie going to be there? 'Cause I'll need to bring proper ID--"  
  
"Josh," Donna chides. "So you'll come?"  
  
Josh finds himself staring at her again. "Yeah." he murmurs.   
  
"Good. I'll see you there," Donna says as she walks out of his office.   
  
"Wait, where are you going?"  
  
Donna turns to look at him in the hallway. "My office."   
  
Josh smiles and nods. "Right. Sorry."

* * *

Abby Bartlet breezes into Donna's office, where Donna had been pouring over yet another stack of files.  
  
"Donna, my darling," Dr. Bartlet coos.  
  
"Dr. Bartlet," Donna stands.  
  
"How's it going so far?" she says as she sits down on her couch.  
  
"Good. I.. I may have done a pre-emptive smack-down for the office of the First Lady," Donna winces.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Josh, on behalf of Leo, wants to you to quit the clinic."  
  
"And what did you say?"  
  
"I told him to shove it up his ass. But, in a nice way."  
  
Dr. Bartlet gives her a warm smile. "Donna, I'm giving you a promotion."  
  
"You are?"  
  
"You shall be henceforth the Deputy First Lady."   
  
Donna looks down and smiles. "Dr. Bartlet.."  
  
"Call me Abby."

* * *

CJ softly knocks on the door to Josh's office a few times when she sees him scowling over his computer. He turns to her as she walks in. "Hey," she says.  
  
"Hey," Josh responds.  
  
"Listen.." CJ says as she folds her arms. "I just got word that there's going to be a cover story on Donna in _Newsweek_."  
  
Josh raises his eyebrows. "A cover story?"  
  
"Yeah," CJ nods.  
  
"On Donna?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"The Gaza thing?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Josh leans back in his chair. "Why are you telling me?"  
  
"Well, I tried going to her office, but she has some sort of Gestapo agent as her assistant-"  
  
"Tell me about it," Josh scoffs.  
  
"So I figured you could give her a heads up."  
  
"When's it going to press?"  
  
CJ sighs. "Already has. It hits shelves Saturday."  
  
"Oh. Do we know what its gonna say?"  
  
"I don't know, I just found out about it. It's written by a photojournalist named Colin Ayres."   
  
Josh can't help but scrunch up his face a bit. "Yeah."  
  
CJ's interest is piqued. "You know him?"  
  
Josh shakes it off. "Yeah, sure, we go way back. Anyway. Thanks. I'll let Donna know."  
  
"Ok." CJ turns to leave, but one more thing enters her memory. "Oh, wait, listen, I've got some reporters sniffing around about a story involving a picket line and some speech the president gave like a gazllion years ago.."  
  
Josh's face falls. "You're kidding."  
  
"No, what it is about?"  
  
"Nothing. I swear, even when there is no story, nothing coming from the White House, we're still on spin control."  
  
CJ shrugs. "That's why they pay us the big bucks. Do you want me to get involved?"  
  
"Nah, I got it," he says. Before CJ leaves, though, he adds, "Hey, you're going to the dinner thing, right?"  
  
"For the King of Spain?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Whose full name is Juan Carlos Alfonso Víctor María de Borbón y Borbón?"  
  
Josh looks at her, bemused. "Ok, I'm taking that as a yes."   
  
CJ arches an eyebrow. "Did you know that of all European countries, Spain has the greatest variety of reptiles?"  
  
"Get out," Josh points to the door.

* * *

Donna was so absorbed in signing a seemingly endless pile of memos, documents and letters that she didn't even notice when a slim, pale brunette appeared in her doorway.   
  
"You know, it's customary to hang diplomas on the wall of your office," the woman said.  
  
Donna looked up, startled. It was Amy Gardner. Donna suddenly wondered how she could just show up in her office like this, when it dawned on her that Amy must have made an appointment. Donna made a mental note to talk to Carnie about that.  
  
"Screw custom," Donna replied, resuming the task on her desk.  
  
Amy smiles to herself. "You don't have any diplomas."  
  
"You don't have any tact." Donna was about to apologize for that comment, but she decided to let it stay.  
  
Amy walks a little further into her office. "I'm just giving you some friendly advice here, Donna. It may be better to have nothing up there than some framed note. I mean, it just calls attention to.. What does that note say, anyway?" Amy eyes the artifact on the wall.  
  
Donna doesn't look up. "It's a hand written letter from the President thanking me for saving Social Security."  
  
"Oh." Amy nods in recognition. "Nice job on that."  
  
"Thanks." Donna puts down her pen. "You wanted?"   
  
"Can I sit?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Amy sits in one of the leather chairs and crosses her legs. "I just came to warn you about the first Lady."  
  
"I don't understand," Donna says, concerned.  
  
"She can get a little.. Carried away with her work. And her terms of endearment."  
  
Donna picks her pen back up and continues her writing. "Good to know. Anything else?"  
  
"I'm serious, Donna," Amy's tone turns harsh.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Has she asked you to call her Abby yet? 'Cause she will." Amy says, satisfied with herself.  
  
"What?"   
  
Amy begins again. "Has she asked you.."  
  
"Yeah." Donna interrupts.  
  
Amy is a bit taken aback. "Really? Wow. It took her two weeks to do that with me…Anyway, I'm just saying, watch your back. She can be your best friend one minute, and then the president's wife the next. It's dangerous."  
  
There's silence for a moment while Donna concentrates on the file on her desk. Finally, she says, "Uh huh."  
  
"I'm serious, Donna."  
  
Donna throws her pen down again. "You've said that already. I get that you're serious. Is that all?" Donna looks her guest in the eye.   
  
"Hey, chill out, sweetheart. You've been here a day. I've been in this office much longer than you." Amy stands and leans over Donna's desk.  
  
Donna stands as well, still holding Amy's gaze. "No, actually, Amy, I've been in 'this office' for about six years now. And I'm getting pretty sick of people coming in here and still treating me like Ditzy Donna the Secretary. I know you're a lot smarter than I am. You're the queen bee of DC insider politics. But you seem to forget that you LEFT this job for knowingly using the First Lady as a figurehead for your own personal crusade. I don't think _Abby_ will ever have to worry about me doing that. So, if you're all finished with the whole "big sister advice" thing, I think we're done."  
  
Amy stares for a moment, embarrassed but also slightly impressed. "Yeah," she utters before walking out.

* * *

Josh quietly lets himself into the residential foyer and sees his ex-assistant sitting primly in a chair by a window. He immediately goes to her.  
  
"Donna," he breathes. "I feel like I haven't seen you all day."  
  
Donna looks up at him. "You did, though."  
  
"I did?"  
  
"Yeah, earlier, when I told you the First Lady wouldn't quit the clinic."  
  
"Right," Josh remembers.  
  
Donna softens a bit. "How'd Leo take it?"  
  
"He'll get over it," Josh replies with a sigh.   
  
"Did you see Sam today?"  
  
"Yeah, at lunch. He's looking forward to dinner tonight."  
  
Donna winces. "Dinner tonight! Oh my god, I forgot!"  
  
"It's fine, Sam's not coming by until later."  
  
Donna nods. "We'll just go out to eat."  
  
"Nah, you should cook something."  
  
Donna looks at him. "I can't cook."  
  
"Sure you can. I'll help. It'll be great."  
  
Donna continues looking at Josh. "You want to cook with me. And then eat it, too?" she says in a confused voice.  
  
Josh laughs a bit, and then they both become quiet for a moment.  
  
The sound of the President's bellowing voice in the next room snaps both of them to attention. Donna gets to her feet as Charlie comes into the room, holding open the adjoining door as President Bartlet bounds into the room..   
  
"And get the Spanish ambassador on the phone," the President says in mid-sentence to Charlie. "We've got to get this protocol stuff straightened out by Thursday."  
  
Charlie wrinkles his brow as he shuts the door behind him. "You don't want me to staff it out?"  
  
President Bartlet huffs, "I did staff it out. And now it's Monday, and the dinner is Friday, and Spain is still pissed off."   
  
"Yes sir," Charlie says, understanding.  
  
The President turns to Donna and Josh. "Troilus and Cressida!" he jokes.  
  
"Sir," Josh says, folding his hands behind him.   
  
President Bartlet extends his hand to squeeze Donna's arm. "Are you sick of my wife yet or will it take another day?"  
  
Donna smiles demurely. "Not at all."  
  
"Don't let her boss you around too much," the President continues.  
  
"She is my boss, sir," Donna laughs.  
  
From another adjoining door, the First Lady enters, but the President doesn't seem to see her.  
  
"Yeah, well, I'm your boss too," he continues saying to Donna, "And I say don't let her boss you around too much."  
  
"Will you shut up?" Mrs. Bartlet says behind him.  
  
President Bartlet leans in close to Donna, whispering, "And if you find out how, let me know."  
  
The First Lady approaches them all and gestures for them to sit. "Donna is doing wonderfully," she exclaims. "You should have seen her on the Hill today. I told you she was built for this, Jed."  
  
As they all settle into the collection of chairs and couches, Donna blushes. Josh sits down next to her and protectively rests his arm on the seatback of the couch.  
  
"And I've also decided," Abby Bartlet says, taking a seat next to her husband on a nearby loveseat, "That Donna is now the Deputy First Lady."  
  
Josh cocks his head towards Donna. "Does that mean I have to stand now every time you walk in the room?"  
  
Donna smiles at the thought. "Chivalry's not dead."  
  
"The Deputy First Lady," the President repeats. "Well, I think this works out well for me."   
  
As the group laughs, the President reaches down to the table in front of them and grabs an open bottle of champagne that had been sitting in a canister of ice. As he pours each of them a glass, he says, "In any case, a toast to our Donnatella, who, six years ago, drove her Dodge Dart from Wisconsin to New Hampshire, risking life and limb to join our team."  
  
"Hear, hear!" Josh says as they all take a glass.  
  
"And thank God she did," the President continues. "Donna Moss, you are living proof of the burning spirit of American fortitude. I couldn't be prouder if you were one of my own children." President Bartlet raises his glass, and the rest of them follow suit. "To your health, long life, and success. Ad multos annos."  
  
As each of them sip their champagne, Josh catches Donna's eye, and they look quietly at each other for a moment. The President, seeing this, exchanges a knowing glance with his wife. Just as the President was about to jibe Josh and Donna that no one is fooling anyone with all this gooey-eyed nonsense, Charlie appears at the President's side.   
  
"Yeah?" Bartlet says.  
  
"I'm sorry," Charlie responds. "But the Spanish Ambassador is on the phone for you, sir."  
  
The President nods. "Ok, I'll take it in the next room."   
  
Not long afterward, Abby Bartlet sneaks next door to check on her husband, who was standing near a large pane glass window, resting an arm on the sill, while his other hand held the phone to his ear. He turned when he noticed his wife approach.  
  
Abby smiles at him playfully. "I thought you might need this," she says as she hands him a small weathered tome of a Spanish-English dictionary.  
  
Bartlet takes it, his eyes twinkling. As Abby turns to leave, though, the President calls her back.  
  
"Hey," he says, placing the bottom part of the phone on his chest. "You know that head-in-the-ass comment about Josh? From earlier?"   
  
"Yeah?" Abby says.   
  
"I think I get it now."   
  
Abby walks back over to him. "I was wondering when you would."   
  
"To my credit, I've been a bit distracted lately."   
  
Abby touches his arm. "I know, Jed. I know."

* * *

Donna used one arm to steady herself against the counter as she used the other to pry open the oven and peer at its contents. She frowned. "What the hell is going on in there?" she sighed.   
  
Josh appeared in the kitchen behind her almost soundlessly. He placed a half full bottle of beer next to her hand and he leaned in over her right shoulder. "How's it look?" he asked.  
  
She turned to glance at him. "It doesn't look anything like the picture in the book," she whined. "We should have gone out to eat."  
  
"Nonsense!" Josh said, stepping back from her to pick up the recipe book. He ran a finger down the page, scrutinizing the text. "We did everything it said. It should be edible. Besides, I don't want to go out; the Cubs are on." He threw the book back on the counter and Donna rolled her eyes. She hopped over to the other side of the kitchen on her good leg to pick up her own beer bottle.  
  
"I bet the downstairs neighbors love you," he smirked at her.  
  
She takes a sip of beer. "That cane sucks and I hate it. I refuse to use it at home."  
  
There was a knock at the door, and Josh cocks his head at the sound. "That's probably Sam. I'll get it." He flew out of the kitchen and across the living room to the door, pulling it open wide, expecting to see the face of his old friend. But instead, he instinctively froze in surprise.  
  
"Amy." Josh blurts out.  
  
Amy looks just as shocked. She eyes Josh, noticing his casual attire. His dress shirt is unbuttoned slightly and his sleeves are rolled up. His hair is disheveled, and his shoes are off. And he's standing in Donna's doorway. As the realization of what she's seeing begins to sink into Amy's head, she nods and lets out a small, sarcastic laugh. "Hiya, J," she says. "Fancy seeing you here."  
  
"What are you doing here?" Josh's expression hasn't changed.  
  
Amy stares him down. "I wanted to talk to Donna. To apologize about earlier."  
  
"What happened earlier?"  
  
Donna has finally appeared, hobbling a bit as she reaches the doorframe. She asks Josh if it's Sam before she realizes who her guest is. "Amy!" she gasps.  
  
Amy smiles at her. "Hi, Donna."  
  
Donna pauses a moment, then remembers herself. "Um, Come in. Please."  
  
Josh gives Donna a look as he moves out of the way of the entrance.   
  
"Thanks," Amy says as she enters. She takes a quick glance around Donna's living room.   
  
"Am I interrupting anything?" she says with her best 'I Know What's Going On' voice.  
  
Josh is quick to answer. "Yes."  
  
But Donna drowns him out. "No, no, not at all. We were just about to have dinner with Sam. Why don't you join us? Sam's not even here yet."  
  
Amy smiles as she imagines the facial expression Josh must be making behind her. "No, that's okay, I just stopped by to.." she turns to see Josh still in back of her, and her eyes narrow. She turns back to Donna. "Hey, can we talk somewhere? It'll just take a second."  
  
Donna nods. "Sure." She leads Amy out onto her small balcony and closes the door behind them.   
  
Amy walks to the stone balcony wall and leans her weight on it. "I'm sorry for coming to your office like that today."  
  
Donna is instantly forgiving. "No, really.."  
  
"I was treating you like some freshman sorority girl and it was totally out of line."  
  
Donna takes a step closer to her. "No, it's okay. You were just trying to help."  
  
"Yeah, in a bitchy, condescending way," Amy deadpans as she turns towards her.   
  
"It's fine," Donna says. "You know, it's funny, I feel like all I've done today is yell at people."  
  
Amy grins. "Welcome to upper management."  
  
"Yeah." Donna laughs. The two of them are quiet suddenly as they watch Josh through the balcony window. He's standing in the living room, watching something on tv. He takes a swig of beer and then distractedly runs a hand through his hair.  
  
Amy sighs. "He's a good kisser, isn't he?"  
  
"What?"  
  
Amy nods at the window. "Josh. That little thing he does with his--"  
  
"I wouldn't know," Donna interrupts.  
  
Amy curls up the edges of her open mouth. "Seriously?"  
  
"Amy, he's my boss." Donna says, almost automatically.  
  
"No, Donna, he's not. Not anymore."  
  
Donna takes a deep breath as she continues watching Josh. "It doesn't matter. Josh doesn't.. he doesn't see me like that."   
  
Amy tries not to grin again. "Uh huh."  
  
Donna bites her lip as Amy saunters towards the patio door. "I've gotta go," Amy says. "Have a nice dinner," she winks. 


	4. Friday

Part III: Friday  
  
"That was an excellent idea you had today, Donna." Mrs. Bartlet called from the bathroom of the residential master suite.  
  
Donna fidgeted just outside the door. She still felt uncomfortable in the private residence, but other staff had assured her that it was only natural for senior staff such as herself. Donna was going to have to get used to having such close access to the First Lady. "It was nothing, Mrs--"  
  
As Dr. Bartlet breezed out of the bathroom wearing a long-sleeve black Oscar De La Renta that plunged at the neck, giving Donna a glare.  
  
"Abby," Donna quickly corrected herself.  
  
Dr. Bartlet walked over to her closet and began thumbing through the racks of eveningwear. "You dissolved two committees in one fell swoop. It was inspiring."   
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Can I ask what you're wearing to the dinner tonight?"  
  
Donna looked down at her prim gray suit, thinking. "Well, I'm not sure yet."  
  
"Donna, the dinner's in two hours."  
  
"Yeah, I've been kind of busy."  
  
Mrs. Bartlet turned to look at her. "Yes, I know. Which is why I've arranged a surprise for you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"A little something from my other friend Donnatella," the First Lady said, grabbing a dress from off of a hanger and walking back towards the bathroom.  
  
Donna wrinkled her brow. "You have more than one?"  
  
"You're a size two, right?"  
  
"Yes. How did you.. Mrs. Um, Abby, what.."  
  
"Here," Mrs. Bartlett said, placing the gown in Donna's hands as she re-entered her bathroom.  
  
Donna held up the gown, glancing briefly at the designer tag sewn in the back. "Donnatella _Versace_?" Donna exclaimed, her eyes growing wide.

* * *

At the glittering reception for the King of Spain, the spacious checkered floor of the Cross Hall is filled with tuxedoed men and elegant ladies in demure dresses. CJ, a statuesque vision in a dark blue strapless Calvin Klein, easily spies Sam standing near one of the columns in the center of the room. She calls to him, opening her arms wide. "Samuel Norman Seaborn, as I live and breathe!"  
  
"CJ," Sam smiles broadly as he walks over to hug her. As they break, he looks at her sweetly. "How are you?"   
  
CJ nods. "Good. You owe me the first dance. Maybe we can do the flamenco or something."  
  
"Or the Macarena," Sam offers.  
  
Toby suddenly appears behind them. "I'm getting a distinct picture in my head," he says.  
  
"Toby!" Sam shouts as the two men embrace, patting each other on the back.  
  
"Sam," Toby replies as they stand together. "How's it going? I hear you're the little Congressman that could."  
  
"We're making our mark. Sure, polling is rough since all the sleeper democrats who voted for me in the election have since, you know, gone back into hibernation. But my Chief of Staff's secretary just got a walk-on part on The O.C., so, we've got that going for us."  
  
Toby smirks. "Yeah."  
  
CJ puts her arm around Sam. "Always looking on the bright side, that's our Sam," she says playfully.  
  
Toby looks at him. "Been drinking a lot?"  
  
"You kidding? I think I'm keeping Grey Goose in business."  
  
Toby smirks. "Good boy."  
  
Josh strides over to them with an open mouthed smile. "It's like a class reunion over here!"  
  
CJ looks behind him. "Where's Donna?"  
  
"I don't know. I was going to escort her, but she said she had to meet with the first lady in the residence first, so I said.." Before Josh can finish his sentence, he spies Donna walking towards them from one end of the Cross Hall. Josh is frozen at the sight of her.   
  
"Josh?" CJ asks, realizing after a moment that Josh's attention has been taken by some diversion behind her. CJ, amused, turns to see what he's looking at.   
  
Her eye is easily caught by Donna, who is striding confidently across the ballroom floor in a dark red couture gown that hugs her body perfectly. As Donna makes her way towards them, CJ looks back at Josh, who is petrified; a deer caught in the sights of a lioness.   
  
CJ smiles. "Josh, close your mouth," she whispers. But Josh, of course, isn't listening. When Donna is within earshot, however, Josh remembers himself. He looks back at CJ and continues as if nothing had happened.  
  
"So.. I said..um, so, I said.. CJ, what?" Josh says as CJ begins to laugh. CJ shakes her head and waves to Donna as she finally reaches the group.  
  
"Hi guys," she smiles.   
  
Josh turns to her and quietly says, "Hi."  
  
"Hi," she replies.  
  
"You look…" Josh trails off as he loses himself again.  
  
"..expensive." Donna sighs as she fidgets in her gown.  
  
"I was gonna say something more like.. Incredible."  
  
"Thanks," Donna blushes, but the moment is cut short as dinner is formally announced.   
  
As the groups of guests make their way to the dining tables, Josh offers Donna an arm. She accepts, and they walk together in slightly awkward silence.  
  
Behind them, CJ and Sam exchange glances and snicker. Toby is a few steps behind them, mumbling, "This is a state dinner.. We're surrounded by dignitaries and Nobel laureates.. And I'm stuck with the cast of Dawson's Creek."  
  
As they all begin to sit down at their table, Sam notices their surroundings. Nearby, the President's table is set and ready for his formal entrance with the First Lady, the Vice President, The Chief of Staff and the King of Spain.  
  
"We're not sitting with the President?" Sam asks, trying to hide his disappointment.  
  
"Yeah," CJ said, looking at the carefully-prepared menu. "The presidential posse is too big to fit at one table nowadays. This is much easier. Besides, I don't think the President wants to sit with Josh anymore, after the foie gras incident."  
  
"Hey, that was just the one time," Josh objects.  
  
"Did you just say 'presidential posse'?" Sam leans towards CJ.  
  
"This is all so exciting," Donna gushes as she unfolds her origami-like napkin. "I mean, I've never been to a state dinner before. Well, I've stood in the wings with phone messages and stuff, but never, you know, sat at a table and.. Eaten. With people."  
  
"Buckle your seatbelt," Toby deadpans, smiling ever so slightly.  
  
Donna begins to read aloud from the menu. "_Spicy Roasted Prawn on chaplain with olive oil; Tournedos of Venison served with Kalamata olives-peppered goat cheese on a pine nut, Parmesan Basket with juniper berry pan jus_… I don't recognize most of those words, but they make it sound good, don't they?"   
  
Josh leans in close to her. "Stay away from the foie gras," he whispers.

* * *

Donna rested her arm around Josh's shoulder as they coasted around the dance floor to the graceful sounds of the string orchestra. As she took in the splendor of her surroundings, she felt comfortable and at ease; she'd danced with Josh a handful of times before, even if this time, it was on a giant dance floor and an honest-to-god King sat only a few feet away. Josh, on the other hand, was a stiff ball of nerves. It took him almost an hour to work up the courage to ask her to dance.   
  
Soon, though, Donna's thoughts returned to the conversation at the table earlier, and she shut her eyes with embarrassment. "God, I must have seemed like an idiot before, going on and on about this being my first state dinner."  
  
"Nah," Josh says.  
  
"You guys have gone to dozens of these. Could I have sounded more naïve?"   
  
Josh looks at her for a moment and smiles. "It was sweet. CJ and Toby and me..and even Sam.. we can be incredibly blasé about things. I think it's good to be reminded sometimes of just how special this stuff.. all of it.. really is."  
  
Donna sighs. "I just feel so out of place."  
  
"You'll get the hang of it," Josh says, still watching her. After a moment, he says, "How's your leg?"  
  
"Fine. I've had so much champagne that I can't feel a thing."  
  
Josh gives her a look of concern.  
  
"I'm kidding," Donna replies. "It's fine." A few more moments pass while they dance together, as Donna tries to read Josh's face. "What is it?" she asks him.  
  
Josh stiffens. "What's what?"  
  
"Ever since I've started working for Abby, which has been exactly one week, you keep doing the "I have something to tell you but I don't want to say it" face."  
  
"Mrs. Bartlet lets you call her Abby?"  
  
"Josh." Donna says, gently leading him back to the subject.  
  
Josh clenches his jaw and looks at the floor. "CJ got a heads up from one of her press sources. There's going to be a special issue cover story about you and the CODEL bombing in Newsweek."  
  
"Ah. Okay."  
  
Josh continues to study the floor. "And there's something else. Colin wrote it."  
  
Donna looks down, now, as well. "He told me he might."  
  
"Have you talked with him recently?"  
  
Donna looks him in the eye. "No. Not for a very long time. Why do you ask?"  
  
"No reason."  
  
"When does the story come out?"  
  
"Tomorrow. Are you going to be ok?"  
  
"Sure," Donna shrugs. "I hardly remember it, Josh."  
  
"That's not what I meant." As the song ends, the two of them slowly come apart and applaud along with the other dancers. While walking off of the floor together, though, Donna folds her arms.  
  
"You know, you're still doing the face," she says to him.  
  
"No I'm not."  
  
"Yes, you are."  
  
"No, Donna--"  
  
"Is it about the budget committee thing today? I probably should have consulted someone outside of the first lady's office.." Donna began, her mind searching for an explanation.  
  
"Donna! It's not that. It's.. It's.." Josh pauses, taking a deep breath. " Ok. 'Com'ere."  
  
He puts his hand at the bottom of her back and gently leads her down a hall into a nearby empty sitting room.   
  
A waiter passes by with a platter filled with champagne flukes, and Josh grabs a glass and takes a long swig. After putting the glass down on a nearby table, he tugs at his bowtie nervously.  
  
Donna looks at him, concerned. As she reaches up to straighten his tie, she asks, "Are you okay?"  
  
"Absolutely!" Josh says, his voice getting very high.  
  
Donna's face falls. "Oh, god. I know what it is. It's about me defecting to the First Lady's camp."  
  
"What? No.."  
  
"I abandoned you," Donna says, pacing. "I didn't even give you notice. You've been the best boss to me, you've been patient with me when I've screwed with you; when I almost compromised the President during the hearings, you helped me out; you've given me every opportunity to be more than just someone who answers your phone and what do I do?"  
  
"Donna.."  
  
"I stab you in the back and cross enemy lines," Donna says, answering her own question.  
  
Josh gently takes her by the arm and stops her. "It's not warfare, Donna. You transferred offices. You moved down the hall 800 feet. Nothing's changed, really."  
  
Donna shakes her head. "Everything's changed. I thought it wouldn't, but.. It's so strange now. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love this. I love what I'm doing. I'm actually making a difference now. But.."  
  
"But what?" Josh says, suddenly fascinated.  
  
"This is really embarrassing," Donna says as she distractedly smoothes out her gown with her hands. "I miss you."   
  
Josh tries to speak, but he can't. He feels himself start to smile as Donna continues.  
  
"I miss seeing you 15 times a day. I miss arguing about whatever falls across your desk. I miss sitting around your office drinking beer and watching infomercials at 2 o'clock in the morning waiting for a call from Alan Greenspan about economic recovery. I miss being _inside_. I miss all of it. So I don't want you to think I just walked away from you without taking into account the last 6 years. The last 6 years have been the most amazing of my life. But I had to do this."  
  
"I know you did," Josh replies. "And for the record, I miss you too. I miss you a lot." He hesitates. "Too much, in fact."  
  
Donna smiles. "Yeah?"  
  
Josh clenches his jaw. "Yeah."  
  
"So if it's not this, than what is it? What do you need to tell me?"  
  
A quick knock at the door makes both of them instinctively take a step back from each other. The door opens, and Carnie's familiar black bob peers around the edge of the doorframe. "Donna?" Carnie asks.  
  
"Yeah," Donna replies. Carnie turns her head, and, seeing her boss, enters the room. She hands Donna a small piece of paper and leaves.  
  
"Thanks, Carnie," Donna calls as the door shuts again. She opens the piece of paper and reads it quickly. She glances back up at Josh.  
  
"I'll be right back."  
  
"Wait," Josh says, taking her by the arm when she tries to pass. "I have to tell you.."  
  
"Tell me what?" Donna says as she turns back to him, her face inches from his.  
  
Josh holds his breath. "This," he says as he places a hand on her neck, pulls her face in closer and kisses her. Donna's body is rigid at first, but she relaxes and shuts her eyes, letting Josh explore her mouth with his. She puts an arm around his neck as he draws her in, kissing her deeper. After a moment, Donna breaks the kiss to catch her breath. She touches her mouth, barely comprehending what had just taken place.   
  
Suddenly, the door opens and Carnie appears again. "Donna? Dr. Bartlet needs a word," she says.  
  
Donna continues staring at Josh. "Yeah," she says, using all of her concentration to force her legs to carry her out of the room. As she passes through the doorway, though, she glances over her shoulder at him. Josh's chin is down, and he's looking up at her in a way Donna never thought would ever be possible.   
  
Josh follows her out of the room and back into Cross Hall, where Sam appears out of nowhere and grabs Josh by the arm.   
  
"Josh. I've been looking everywhere for you. Where did you go? One minute, you were dancing, the next minute--"  
  
"I kissed her." Josh blurts out.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I kissed Donna."   
  
"Well.. That's great! To use a Spanish metaphor, you really took the bull by the horns, there." Sam smiles broadly and pats his friend on the back.  
  
"What did I say about you and the phrasing?"  
  
"Sorry. So did she kiss you back?"  
  
Josh cocks his head and smiles. "I'll say."  
  
"Great! What are you going to do now?"  
  
Josh's face falls. "Oh, well, I don't know. I hadn't really formulated a plan or anything. You tell me."  
  
"Me? You're the one that kissed her."  
  
"Yes," Josh says, puffing out his chest. "Yes I did."  
  
Josh spots Toby coming towards them and he calls to him. "Hey Toby, you'll never guess what I just did.."  
  
Toby's facial expression, however, causes Josh to fall silent. As Toby reaches Sam and Josh, he says quietly, "There's been a development."  
  
"What is it?" Josh says, concerned.  
  
"A bombing in California. Briefing in the Oval in five," he says.

* * *

"What's going on?" the First Lady insists, bursting into Donna's office.   
  
Donna stood at her desk, quietly listening to her phone. Both ladies were still dressed in their ball gowns, and Donna didn't want to wrinkle hers by sitting.  
  
"You'll forgive me if I stay on the phone? I have to take this," Donna says to her.  
  
"Yes, of course."  
  
"An abortion clinic outside of Palo Alto, California was bombed about 20 minutes ago. First estimates are thirteen dead, 4 wounded."  
  
The First Lady lowers herself onto the couch. "Oh, god. So many."  
  
"I'm on hold with the FBI field office now," Donna continues. "They're thinking the bomber or bombers weren't professional, and used more TNT than planned for."  
  
"Why do they say that?" Mrs. Bartlet asks.  
  
"Well, the bomb not only destroyed the building, but it also killed a few protestors outside as well."  
  
As Donna continues to listen on her phone, she looks out her door and sees Josh in the hallway, on his way to the bullpen. They exchange a look.  
  
"Thanks. You'll keep me posted? Thanks," Donna says, hanging up her phone. She looks at Dr. Bartlet. "The bomber also targeted the clinic at closing time, when less people would be in the building. Which suggests he probably only meant for it to be a scare tactic."  
  
"Do we know who the bomber is?"  
  
Donna shook her head. "Not yet. The FBI is under the assumption he was also killed in the blast."   
  
The First Lady stands. "Ok. Thank you, Donna. I need to get back."  
  
"If it's all right by you, Abby, I'm going to stick around back here and see if they find anything else out."  
  
"Fine," Dr. Bartlet says as she walks out of the room, adding, "Let me know if you hear anything."

* * *

Over three hours had passed since Donna first got the message about the bombings. Still in her office, and now in a fresh pair of jeans and a t-shirt that she brought in Monday for just such an occasion, she mused that she didn't really mind missing the rest of the state dinner. But as the phone calls and briefings from this evening's events finally began to slow, Donna allowed herself to think back on the dance with Josh and the kiss that followed. Okay, she thinks. So maybe a bit more of the dancing and kissing would have been nice.  
  
As if to answer her thoughts, Josh quietly appeared in her doorway, holding a six pack of beer. She noticed he'd also changed into more comfortable clothing: an un-tucked dress shirt and some slacks, aka, his work clothes from earlier.  
  
"They're getting reports of another bombing," he says before Donna can speak.   
  
Donna frowns. "Where?"  
  
"Ludingtonville, New York."  
  
Donna glances at her desk clock. "This late?"  
  
"Yeah," Josh says, setting the beer on the floor and taking a seat in front of her.  
  
"Was anyone hurt?"  
  
"The cleaning crew.. Two women and one man were killed."  
  
Donna shakes her head. "The cleaning crew? Not that this sort of thing makes any sense anyway, but.."  
  
"Yeah, I know." Josh looks at her. "You still waiting by the phones?"  
  
"Yeah," Donna sighs. "Another briefing from Palo Alto PD, and some contact into on the families of the victims for Dr. Bartlet."  
  
The both sat together in her office for a moment, appreciating the quiet. Josh scratches his head. "What kind of name for a place is Ludingtonville, anyway?"   
  
Donna gives him a look of annoyance.  
  
"What?" Josh says.  
  
"The town's named for Sybil Ludington," Donna begins. "During the Revolutionary war, the British Army began a surprise attack on Danbury, Connecticut, to seize and destroy Continental Army supplies stored there. Sybil, barely 16, rode throughout the neighboring homesteads, alerting the men in the militia who were out working their farms to prepare for the spring planting. She risked detection from British soldiers and loyalists, and her journey was almost twice the length of Paul Revere's. The town was later named for her."  
  
"Oh," Josh replies.  
  
"If there's one thing I've learned in the maybe 60 hours that I've held this job, Josh, it's that women have to fight harder and shout louder to be recognized, and when we are finally acknowledged, we're called bitches or blown up or lauded and then forgotten."   
  
Donna rests her cheek on her hand. "We don't even know.." she sighs. "We don't even know how many women died tonight. Women who were doing something that was legal, and private, and brave. I'm the assistant to the First Lady of the United States, I should be able to do more for them. But all I can do is sit by a phone. That's it? That's all?"  
  
"For now, yes," Josh says softly.  
  
"What am I supposed to do in the meantime?"  
  
Josh leans down and takes a bottle of beer from the six pack. He hands it to her, then walks over to the tv on top of her bookshelf. Turning it on, he grabs the remote control and begins flipping through the channels, pausing briefly on the infomercials. "Which one do you want, the fitness video one or the midgets selling real estate?"  
  
Donna opens her beer. "The salad shooter."  
  
After finding the right channel, Josh grabs another beer and sits on the couch. "You know, some men died tonight, too," he says.  
  
"Gynos and housekeepers don't count. They're like honorary women."  
  
"See, you can make sexist jokes, but if I tried to do that.."  
  
"Because it's my office."  
  
Josh smiles. "Yes, it is."  
  
After a moment, Donna stands up from her desk and walks over to join Josh on the couch. As she lowers herself into the seat cushion next to him, she nervously tucks a blonde tendril of hair behind her ear.  
  
Josh was giving her that look again; and it made Donna shiver. She leaned into him, the entire length of her side touching his. Josh reaches down and places his beer on the floor as he wraps his arms around her.  
  
"Thank you," she whispers as she kisses him tenderly. 


	5. Epilogue

Epilogue:   
  
The DC morning sunlight began to creep through Donna's soft white curtains, quietly filling her bedroom with a gentle glow. Two figures lay on the nearby bed, clinging to each other in silent sleep. After a few final precious minutes of solace, however, one of them begins to stir.  
  
Josh opens one eye and lifts his head to glance at the clock.  
  
7:09am.  
  
Yawning, he puts his head back down on the pillow next to Donna, squeezing her midsection with his arm. He watches her body move softly in response before returning to a deeper sleep.  
  
He resists the urge to get up and turn on the news, but he knows there's probably more on the abortion clinic bombings.   
  
Cursing himself, Josh slowly crawls out of bed and makes his way down Donna's hallway to her living room. He finds the remote on the couch and turns on the tv to CNN, making sure to mute the volume so as not to waken the sleeping woman in the next room.  
  
Josh stands in front of the tv for a moment, reading the headlines that are scrolling across the screen. Satisfied, he makes his way into the kitchen.  
  
He quietly opens a few cupboards, and, unable to find anything fitting for breakfast, pries open the refrigerator.   
  
"She's been busy," he says to himself, taking note of her fridge's sparse contents.  
  
Returning to the living room, he spots a grocery flier on top of a pile of mail on a nearby table. WE DELIVER! it shouts to him in big bold letters. Josh grabs the flier and a phone and dials.  
  
"Yeah, I need some groceries delivered," he says into the phone. "Gimme a pound of your best gourmet coffee," he says as he walks back into the kitchen and re-opens the fridge. "And we're going to need a quart of milk, and one of OJ, too. Some plain bagels, and do you have danishes? Yeah, some danishes."   
  
He peeks his head down the hallway to Donna's bedroom, where he sees her stirring a bit. "And a dozen roses," Josh says to the grocer, lowering the volume of his voice. "That's it. Do I pay when you get here? Great. And you've got the address from caller ID? Ok. An hour is perfect."  
  
As Josh hangs up, he sees Donna appear in the doorway of the kitchen. She's wearing his undershirt, with a pair of pink panties. Her hair is slightly disheveled from sleeping, and as she looks up at him groggily, Josh can't believe how sweet she looks.  
  
"Hey," he says to her quietly.  
  
"Do you have to go in?" she says, still half-asleep.  
  
"No. What made you think that?"  
  
"You were on the phone," she says, wiping her eyes.  
  
"That was nothing. You know, I was going to do the whole breakfast in bed thing, but you have no food in your kitchen."  
  
Donna sighs. "I've been too busy to shop this week. What time is it?"  
  
Josh takes a step closer to her, placing his hands on her hips. "Early," he breathes.  
  
Donna rests her head on his chest, exhausted. "Have you heard anything more about the bombings?"  
  
"Shhh," Josh says, stroking her hair with his hand. After a moment, he reaches down and scoops her up in his arms. "We're going back to bed," he says as he carries her down the hallway. Donna doesn't argue.  
  
Bzzz!  
  
At the sound of the intercom, Josh stumbles out of the bedroom and down the hall, hurriedly putting on the shirt Donna was wearing earlier. Donna sits up in bed and watches him sprint while she gathers the covers around her. "Who is it?" she asks him.  
  
Bzzz!  
  
Josh jogs lightly towards the intercom and presses the entry button when he reaches it. "I ordered us some groceries," he calls to her.  
  
Josh grabs a few twenty dollar bills out of his wallet and walks out the door. Standing in the stairway platform, he calls to the figure coming up the stairs.  
  
"How much do I owe ya?" he says. Slowly, he comes to realize that there are two figures coming up the stairway, and neither of them are holding groceries. In fact, one of them is holding a camera.  
  
A middle-aged woman with a helmet of curly brown hair replies with, "Is that Josh Lyman?"  
  
"Yeah?" Josh answers, still confused.  
  
The man in the leather jacket with the camera shoots a few pictures of Josh before he can realize the mistake he's made by letting two reporters in the building.   
  
"Will you comment on your relationship with Donna Moss?" the curly-haired woman says, pulling out a tape recorder.  
  
Josh quickly retreats back into Donna's apartment, shutting the door and locking it. He stands there for a moment, his hand still resting on the doorknob. He starts to wonder about the odd opening question the reporter used, until it dawns on him that he's only wearing a pair of boxer shorts and a white t-shirt, inside-out.  
  
He lets his head fall against the door with a depressed THUD.  
  
Donna appears suddenly, wrapping a pale silk robe around herself as she walks towards Josh. "So, what's for breakfast?"  
  
Josh turns to look at her, and his expression makes Donna's face fall. "What is it?" she asks.  
  
As if to answer her query, the reporter outside the door begins to knock. "This is April Harner from the Washingtonian. We just want a few comments from you as a follow up for the Newsweek story."   
  
Upon hearing this, Donna begins to frown. "She saw you like that?"

* * *

For what seemed like the ten thousandth time that morning, the phone rang.  
  
Donna takes a bite out of a bagel as she puts her feet on the coffee table. Josh is next to her, reading the paper and having another cup of coffee. He grimaces at the sound of the ringing and looks over at the phone receiver on the end table, near a vase of fresh roses.  
  
"Who's getting it this time?"  
  
"You are," Donna says, chewing her bagel.  
  
"I got it last time."  
  
"No, I got it last time. Besides, you got us into this mess."  
  
"Yeah, well, you're eating the reason why I got us into this mess," he retorts before snatching up the phone. "Hello?" he says warily.  
  
"So I just got a call from the Washingtonian fact checker asking me for a comment on your relationship with Donna Moss," the voice on the phone begins.  
  
Josh winces. It's CJ. "Yeah.."  
  
"And when I put on my Dunce cap and ask the Washingtonian what the hell they mean by that (and, as the Press Secretary, I'm getting pretty good at looking like an idiot, so that's not the issue here).."  
  
"Yeah, CJ, listen.."  
  
"The little pipsqueak tells me you greeted their field reporter in your BVDs!"  
  
Josh stands up, running a hand through his hair. "Ok, look.."  
  
"A word of advice, Josh," CJ says, her voice rising. "The next time your ex-assistant appears on the cover of a nationally-circulated magazine, try to NOT answer her front door in your tighty whities! Jackass!"  
  
"CJ--"  
  
"Did the usefulness of the peephole suddenly elude you this morning?"  
  
Josh makes a face. "Yeah, I didn't check to see who it was.. I, I thought it was breakfast."  
  
"Jesus. Of all the days.. I swear to god, if this turns into something today, I'm going to punch you in the face."   
  
"Do you think it's going to turn into something?"  
  
CJ hesitates before answering. "Honestly? I don't know. We're going to have to sit tight and see if this gets picked up by the major outlets."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Josh," Donna says, interrupting his train of thought as he paces around the livingroom. Donna points to the tv. CNN is showing a grainy picture of Josh in Donna's hallway, wearing a rumpled pear of underclothes and looking very confused. Even so, it's Josh, so he fills out his shirt nicely, even if it is on inside out.   
  
Donna gives Josh a crooked smile. "Well, it's a nice shot of you, anyway."  
  
Josh stares at the television, dumbfounded. "I have bedhead," he says. "On national television."  
  
Just then, Josh's cellphone begins to ring on the coffee table. Donna dutifully grabs it and hits the answer button, placing it to her ear.  
  
"If that's The Globe and Mail again, I want something clear," Josh says to her. "I wear boxer briefs. None of this tighty whitey bullshit."  
  
"Lemme talk to Donna," CJ barks to Josh through the phone still at his ear.  
  
"It's Leo," Donna says to Josh, holding out his cellphone for him.  
  
Josh walks over to Donna and takes the cellphone, giving her the cordless phone in exchange. "It's CJ," Josh replies, "but I think you already knew that."  
  
Donna takes the phone. "Hi, CJ," she begins. "I am so sorry.."  
  
"Yeah, yeah," CJ interrupts. "So.. how was it?"   
  
Donna takes a moment to realize what CJ means. "How was what?…oh..CJ!"  
  
"Ok, it's 8:32am Saturday. My day off. And I'm currently have 13 phone messages and 32 emails..oh, wait, 33!" CJ exclaims as she watches another email appear on her laptop computer screen. "33 emails from an endless assortment of weekend-edition journalists whose workday has only just begun. And every subject line is about you two. If I'm going to have to stand in front of the fire for you two lovesick morons, I'd better at least get the juicy details."  
  
Donna takes a look at Josh, who seemed pretty busy on the phone with Leo. She places a hand around her mouth and the receiver and says quietly, "Well, we got to third base on my office couch before the FBI field agent returned my call."  
  
"Really? Well, I'll keep that in mind the next time I want to sit down in your office."  
  
"CJ, I am really sorry about this."  
  
"It's okay. I have to go in and give a press briefing about the bombings anyway, so it's only slightly horrifically annoying."  
  
Donna watches Josh from the couch as he continues to pace nearby, talking to his boss on the cell.  
  
"You've got your cellphone turned off," Leo chides.  
  
"Yeah, I know I'm not supposed to do that."  
  
"You know we could have a national emergency happen, and then how would I get in touch with my Deputy?"  
  
Josh shrugs. "I figured we could use carrier pigeons or smoke signals or something."  
  
"The press that bad, huh? Is it like when she got back from Germany?"  
  
Josh stands against the wall in the living room, resting his weight. "Worse. I think the Channel 8 people are planning to set up a tent outside."  
  
"Stay home. Don't come in the office."  
  
"No way," Josh barks.  
  
"Josh..given what this looks like.." Leo says gently.  
  
"I'll tell you what this looks like. Two single senior staffers from different offices having a relationship. It's a non issue."  
  
"Yeah, well, speaking from personal experience, the American public has a funny way of deciding what is and isn't an issue."  
  
"Yeah." Josh sighs. "Leo, I'm sorry. I know how this could reflect on the President."  
  
"Nah, don't worry about it."   
  
"Leo.."  
  
"Don't worry about it. You're right, this is nothing. You may think you're in a hole, but you're not."  
  
"Yeah. What's going on with the clinic bombings?" Josh says, ready to get his mind off of the mess he created.  
  
"FBI and law enforcement are still sifting through the damage. Death toll's now at fifteen for the first one."   
  
Josh nods. "Okay."  
  
"But do me a favor: stay out of the office. In fact, don't go out at all, at least not until Monday. That's an order. Maybe this National Enquirer crap will all blow over."  
  
"Yeah, okay."  
  
"Listen, Josh, there are worse things than being stuck in an apartment with Donna. I'm sure you two can find something to do."  
  
Josh laughs at the suggestive tone in Leo's voice. "You are a dirty old man."  
  
"Yes I am," Leo responds quickly.  
  
"Get off my phone," Josh says, grinning.  
  
"See ya."  
  
Josh hangs up his cell and throws it on the coffee table, watching Donna as she talks to CJ on the phone on her couch. She's leaning back, resting her feet on the coffee table as she absentmindedly rests her head on her hand.  
  
"Dr. Bartlet wants you to insert a sympathy statement into your briefing on behalf of the President and herself," Donna says into the phone. "Yeah," she says, listening to whatever CJ is saying. "Perfect. Yeah, we're going to have to push that legislation to the forefront. Education will have to wait until next month. This time it's going to be about increased security measures for abortion clinics, because you know Congress wouldn't kill a bill like that, not when there's so much media on it right now."  
  
Josh walks over to her, squatting down on the carpet in front of her. Turning to the coffee table, he places a hand on her leg and begins to stroke it lightly. Donna looks at him and smiles, but her attention is still focused on the phone conversation with CJ.  
  
"You want to introduce talking points this early?" Donna says into her phone.  
  
Josh separates Donna's legs with his hand.  
  
"I agree," Donna says.  
  
Josh runs his hand up her leg to her thigh. He discovers with increased enjoyment that she isn't wearing panties under her silk robe.  
  
Donna suddenly leans forward, reacting to Josh's touch. "CJ, I have to go.. I.." Donna says, struggling as Josh strokes her between her legs. He smiles at her defiantly.  
  
"Donna are you okay?" CJ says to her, concerned. "Is it your leg?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Donna blurts out. "It's my leg. I'm gonna go take some medicine.. Oh,_ yes_."  
  
Josh is leaning in closer to her as his hand explores further under her robe. With his other hand, he slowly begins to untie the sash at her waist.  
  
Donna struggles to concentrate on the phone. "I mean, yes, yes, medicine, yes," she gasps.  
  
"Okay then," CJ says, confused.  
  
Donna hits the 'talk' button to shut off the phone and throws it across the room. She immediately straightens her back as her robe softly falls off of her. Josh is kneeling in front of her, laughing, until she takes both of her hands and presses against his large shoulders, pushing Josh backward and onto the living room floor. Donna falls on top of him, straddling him naked. She smiles at him as she feels him harden underneath his thin boxers. "You're going to pay for that," she growls.

* * *

CJ walks gingerly up to the podium at the front of the press room and opens her binder.  
  
"Hi everybody," she says casually to the packed room of reporters and cameras. "I'm going to try and make this quick and painless, since it is a Saturday and we all should be asleep. First of all, the FBI is ready to confirm a link between the clinic bombing in Palo Alto and the clinic bombing in Ludingtonville…this has something to do with identical trigger mechanisms used, but Special Agent Mark Edgewater is going to give a briefing from the Pentagon at eleven, so he's the guy to direct the technical questions to. No word yet on the bombing suspect or suspects. The final death toll is now at fifteen dead in Palo Alto, three dead in Ludingtonville, bringing the total now to eighteen. There are also 5 wounded in Palo Alto who are being treated at area hospitals."  
  
"The President and the First Lady which to express their deep dismay over these events, and extend their most heartfelt sympathies to the families of the victims of these bombings."  
  
"Also, one small thing," CJ says, glancing at a small note in her binder. "After careful negotiation, the Students for Environmental Action have agreed to call off their protest on Pennsylvania Avenue on the agreement that the White House pledges to increase its recycling efforts by fifteen percent. And with that, I'll take some of your questions," CJ finishes, examining her audience for raised hands. "Mark," she calls.  
  
"CJ, can you confirm that Josh Lyman is dating his former assistant, Donna Moss?"  
  
CJ sighs. "Ah, yes. The reason why you're all here." The reporters chuckle. "Well, I hate to burst your bubble, Mark, but the White House doesn't comment on the personal lives of its staffers."  
  
Another reporter begins to speak. "CJ, do you know if they were dating before Donna was transferred to the Office of the First Lady?"  
  
"Absolutely not," CJ automatically blurts out.  
  
"So you're saying you do know when they began dating," Mark retorts.  
  
"No. Yes. No." CJ says, her face frozen.  
  
"CJ," one of the reporters whines.  
  
"I'm pretty sure it was the State Dinner," CJ admits, defeated.  
  
"But the state dinner was last night," the second reporter says.  
  
CJ shrugs. "Blame it on the bossa nova." As the press room giggles again, CJ notices Carol trying to get her attention. She waves her over as Carol, her face drawn, hands CJ a note. As CJ reads, her demeanor changes as well.  
  
"Okay, there has been another clinic bombing," CJ says, still looking at the note. "Again, I'm sure you'll get a more detailed briefing from the FBI, but for now I'm going to give you all the information that I know. An abortion clinic in Lawrence, Kansas was bombed approximately forty five minutes ago. Initial reports say that the clinic was, in fact, open for business, and a preliminary death toll is at around ten to fifteen people."  
  
Almost immediately, the reporters shout her name with questions regarding the third bombing.

* * *

Donna and Josh, who found their way back into Donna's bedroom, were attempting to sleep a bit more when all of their phones began to go off, ripping into the temporary silence the couple were enjoying.  
  
Donna jerks her head up from Josh's chest, groaning. She reaches across him and grabs her phone. "Yeah," she says. After listening for a moment, she sits up, grabbing another robe and pulling it on with one hand. "Yeah," she says again. "How long ago?"  
  
Josh, meanwhile, rolls off the bed and pulls his boxers back on. He jogs into the living room, where his cellphone is ringing angrily from the coffee table. He answers it while noticing the CNN headline scroll from the still-muted tv.  
  
"It's me again," Leo says to Josh through the phone. "There's been another bombing."  
  
"I can see that," Josh says, still watching the screen. "What's going on?"  
  
"We're trying to get intel from all the agencies. Listen: forget what I said before. I'm gonna need you to come in."  
  
Josh nods as he watches Donna approach from the hallway. She's still on the phone, too. "Where is the First Lady now?" Donna says into the receiver as she leans in the doorframe. "Yeah," she sighs. "I'm coming in right now." She looks up at Josh, and they stare at each other.  
  
Josh's eyes twinkle as he says to Leo, "We serve at the pleasure of the President."  
  
Fin.  
  
_"Duty! Sublime and mighty name, that embraces nothing charming or insinuating but requires submission." -Kant_


End file.
